New Awakenings
by AnonymousUniverse
Summary: You're beautiful." He mumbled, pulling me closer to him. His hand slid down my waist. I hand't expected to feel so overwhelmed. It was almost painful. Rated M for later chapters. LoganxOC
1. First Meeting and Peanut Butter Cravings

Ray had never been one to complain. Most of the time she sat quiet and content in a chair, far off in the corner of her room, away from other people. She loved to play dress-up and enjoyed watching the other children play hopscotch through her bedroom window on hot summer nights.

According to the doctors, Ray was a special little girl. They visited her every once in a while and sometimes brought presents such as lollipops and toffees. Ray enjoyed their visits because visitors rarely came apart from her immediate family. She had no friends apart from her dolls and vivid imagination.

Mother said that she was not to have anymore visitors for a while because she had come down with a nasty fever, which was not at all true. Ray felt fine.

The only problem was that when Ray got angry, the walls shook and the pictures fell from their shelves. When asked what had happened she just shrugged and went back to bed. That's the real reason she was not allowed visitors anymore, in fear that she would come across as a freak of nature.

Strange things began to happen to Ray on the eve of her sixteenth birthday. After she'd blown out her candles and settled in to bed, she heard a voice. It was quiet as a whisper at first but growing louder by the minute.

"Hello. My name is Charles Xavier. Don't be alarmed, I come as a friend."

The voice had a gentle, friendly edge to it. Ray was not at all afraid and was rather quite calm. He asked her many question and she was more then willing to answer.

That was the night Ray ran away with Charles Xavier, with the hopes that she would find her true Identity.

* * *

The driver pulled in front of the school entrance. Ray's stomach growled uncontrollably. She was so far away from home and she was surprised with herself. Never once had she disappointed her parents, which she surely must have by now. Once they found out she was gone they would surely be putting up 'Missing Persons' signs.

The night before, Charles Xavier, to whom she was now to call 'Professor Xavier', explained his manner of being. He wished her to attend his school for specially challenged children, otherwise known as mutants.

Ray had never pictured herself a 'mutant' before. She wondered what mother and father would think of her joining a school full of mutants. That thought made her stomach growl again so she quickly pushed the idea aside. Besides…she already knew the answer.

A man in a black suit opened the car door for her and she graciously thanked him. He grabbed her bags from the trunk of the vehicle and led her towards the giant castle which she was soon to call home. The warm smell of fresh roses filled her body as he led her through the front door. Ray smiled to herself. She knew she was going to like it here.

She was greeted at the front door by a man wearing strange eyewear that she could not help but gawk at. But then she remembered how staring was impolite and quickly looked away.

"You must be Ray." He greeted her with a warming smile and friendly handshake. "It's a pleasure meeting you. Professor Xavier has told us so much about you."

Ray wondered how he could have gotten much across about her. She and the Professor had only known each other three days at the most.

"Oh!" He said as if suddenly remembering something he'd forgotten. "You must be quite tired from your trip. I'll show you to your room."

He grabbed her bags from the man in black and led her up a winding staircase. The school was larger then she'd expected. The walls were pure stone and held a sense of ancientness. Ray suddenly felt at home. She'd never expected such a feeling to come over her.

"Here we are." He said as they approached a door at the end of a long hallway. "Room 118, Oh, and I hope you don't mind having a roommate." He stared at me, waiting for my reaction, but when I said nothing he continued on. "Her name's Marie but everyone calls her Rogue. She a very nice girl and I'm sure you'll get along just fine." She wanted to believe him, but she'd never got along well with others. Hopefully this would be the perfect chance to practice.

Before he left he'd muttered "And by the way… the name's Scott." She'd just smiled and slid into her room. It suited her needs just fine and reminded her of her old bedroom. Rogue, her roommate, was not there at the moment so Ray unpacked alone and in silence. She didn't mind. That's the way she liked it.

* * *

When she finished unpacking, she decided to do a bit of exploring. Surely no one would mind if she walked about the halls and looked around. Ray thought she felt a twinge of excitement in her stomach. The last time she'd felt excited was when her cousin Molly had come to visit her. Unfortunately, Molly's visit was cut short when Ray supposedly came down with another fever.

Ray quietly shut the door behind her, and hopped down the stairs. The halls were filled with the murmurs of children chatting as they walked from class to class. One boy accidentally bumped into her and she'd cringed back against the wall. Never in her life had another human being other then her mother and her doctors ever actually touched her. She felt strange.

Many of the children turned their heads to glimpse up at her, but continued on to what they were doing. She walked by one of the classrooms where a woman with silver hair and brown tanned skin was teaching. The woman held herself with a proud dignity that made Ray feel somewhat insignificant.

Ray took a walk around the school grounds and enjoyed the fresh air. Most of all she enjoyed the rose bushes. She couldn't help but stop and smell them. Roses had always been her favorite flowers and she'd especially loved when mother brought her some. But only on special occasions, the doctors agreed that flowers were bad for her health.

A loud, guttural sound broke her from her thoughts. The noise was coming from a small rectangular building which she assumed to be the garage.

"Shit…" a man yelled . She couldn't help but blush at his profanity. Mother had never allowed it.

The man seemed in need of some help, so she set of in his direction. As she approached she heard the growling sound again, this time louder then before.

There sat a man who wore the scars of the world on his shoulders. He was probably in his mid-thirties but seemed older. His hands appeared rough and his body battle scarred. A motorcycle lay next to him and there was oil everywhere. Ray fought the urge to laugh.

"May I help you?" the man growled with a stern look the broadened his face. She backed into the garage wall. No one had ever spoken to her in such a manner.

"I-I-I heard a noise and I-I uh, thought someone might be hurt so…" His stare cut her off.

"I don't need any help. Just go back to whatever you were doing before I rudely interrupted you." He said and waved a hand at me.

Bravery was a virtue Ray had lacked since childhood but it suddenly rushed through her veins. "You know... you could be a little nicer." She stammered.

"Oh yeah?" he mumbled. "Listen kid, you caught me in a bad mood and I'd appreciate it if you'd leave." Her face turned beet red.

He went back to working on the bike.

"Alright, alright," She said lifting her hands up defensively. "But if I were you I'd look at your gas tank, it has a hole in it."

Ray smiled to herself and exited the garage.

It wasn't long before she heard a voice behind her. "Hold up a second...will you, ah, slow down."

When he caught up with her they just stared at one another, both at a loss for words.

Finally, he managed to mumble, "I... um, well, Thanks."

He stuck his hand out for her to shake. She took the hand and smiled. He flashed a grin back at her.

If he wasn't so grumpy she would have almost considered him handsome. Almost.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm…uh, Ray" She laughed. Ray loved it when he smiled and she wanted him to do it again.

"Well Ray, my names…uh, Logan" He mimicked her and laughed along.

Ray decided she liked his laugh almost as much as his smile. It felt like greeting an old friend.

He struck up a conversation. "So how long have you been in the mutant territory?" He asked, making a face that she wasn't familiar with.

"I just got here today." Ray wanted to tell him everything but contained herself in fear of looking like an idiot.

He stared at her again, which made Ray felt uncomfortable, but not in a bad way. "Have you always been savvy with motorcycles?" He prodded. "Or do you just have good eyesight?" She couldn't hold back a nervous laugh.

"My dad had a bit of a thing for motorcycles. He'd let me read his magazine and I guess it just stuck, you know?" She found herself eyeing a chunk of rock near his shoe.

He cracked another smile. Ray blushed involuntarily. "We should talk motorcycles some time. What do you say, just you and me?" She bit her lip. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

That weekend, Logan showed her around the school. She hadn't realized just how gigantic it was. They talked motorcycles and she helped him fix his bike. They had lunch together and many of their conversations ended up in fits of laughter. Ray was beginning to relax around Logan. It felt so nice to have a friend.

When classes resumed, he always smiled at her in the hall, making her blush again and again.

That night, Ray suddenly got a craving for peanut butter, so she snuck downstairs and into the kitchen. As quietly as possible, she tiptoed towards the fridge. The kitchen was so dark at night and it was difficult to see.

Once she found the peanut butter, she rumaged around for a spoon. '_Dang'_ she thought to herslef _'Just my luck I cant find a stupid spoon'._

Without warning, she tripped over something hard on the floor and hit the ground. The peanut butter jar went flying across the kitchen, landing with a thump.

"Shit." she grumbled. _Now_ how was she supossed to fill an empty stomach.

Suddenly, chuckles of laughter filled the air. She jumped to her feet.

"Wow...Ray...Haha..." Logan flipped on the lights. The kitchen came into view. She blinked at the new found light.

Logan managed to talk through his hysterics. "You should have seen... The look... On your face...Haha... When you tripped... over my... Haha...Shoe..." He couldn't stop his laughter.

Ray scowled at him. Anger hazed her thoughts. She turned and tryed to exit the kitchen, but a pair of sturdy hands caught her around the waist.

It was Logan, and his laughter was gone.

She tried to break his grip but his hold on her was to tight.

"Ray... I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, that was very wrong of me." Ray agreed with him completley. "Do you forgive me?" There was an akward silence.

"I don't think I have a choice." She couldn't stay mad at him, it was just to difficult.

He smiled her favorite grin.

"Umm, Logan?" She was staring at his hands which where still clutched around her waist.

"Oh, eh, sorry about that." He immediatley dropped his hands.

He loped over to the table and sat down. She couldn't help but notice the muscles that rippled through his arms. '_Focus!'_ Ray thought to herself.

_That..._was going to be a challenge.


	2. Blushes and Vomit Urges

She slid softly into the seat to the left of him.

"Just for curiosity sake," he mumbled. "What were you doing sneaking around this late at night?" He scratched his arm and she had trouble concentrating on the question.

"I was, you know, hungry?" What a pathetic answer.

"And I'm assuming the urge for peanut butter had something to do with it?"

We both laughed.

"I'm not the only one who's sneaking around." Ray muttered, motioning towards him.

He grunted. "I'm not a student here. I'm a professor and we professors have special rights." He mocked.

"Oh." She said quietly. "So I guess that means I'm in big trouble. I got caught by a professor."

Logan grinned. "Of course, you must be punished. I can't play favorites."

"Well I'm almost an adult now, so maybe you could ease up just a bit." Ray giggled, sitting up straight in her chair attempting to look taller.

He played a long. "You're just a kid. How old are you, fourteen…fifteen?"

Her smiled vanished. She wanted to look older in his eyes.

"I'm sixteen." She stated in a rather firm voice.

He looked up at her. "Whatever floats your boat kiddo?"

Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red. Did he really consider her that young? The answer came faster then she'd expected.

Yes, yes he did.

* * *

She couldn't sleep that night. Images of Logan refused to fade from her mind. He's too old for you, is what she kept telling herself.

It was hard to get up for class that morning. Rogue, her roommate, had to shake her just to get her to move. Rogue was a decent girl once you got past the strange clothes and weird looking gloves.

Ray was late for class and quickly took her seat.

"Nice of you too join us," said Storm, who seemed to be scribbling notes on the blackboard.

Everyone in the classroom turned to stare at her. Ray flushed.

"Common Storm, give the poor kid a break," said a voice from the back of the room.

Logan sauntered up to the front of the classroom.

"Logan," Storm replied in a loud voice, "I do not tolerate lateness." She gave him a half glare and turned back to the chalkboard.

Logan turned to Ray and winked at her. She couldn't help but turn read yet again.

While Storm was turned around, Logan stuck out his tongue. The room burst into laughter.

Storm dropped her chalk to frown at him and the class.

"Well, er…," said Logan trying not to laugh, "Anyway, I'll just be going."

Storm glared at him, "Yes you should," she mumbled.

* * *

When class was over Ray decided to go to the living room where most of the kids hung out after school. She'd never been there before and thought she might give it a try.

The room was packed with teenagers, most of who looked to be about her age. Ray had never been very social. She lacked the sense of enthusiasm needed to start a conversation. She was relieved when no one noticed her walk into the room. She found a chair far off in a corner and sat down to read.

"Hey baby," laughed a voice from behind her. She spun around in her chair. A boy, around her age with both brown hair and eyes smiled slyly at her.

"Excuse me?" Ray retorted. Never in her life had she ever been called '_Baby_'.

"I've never seen you around here before." He poked, dropping into the leather chair on Ray's right. "I would have remembered you if I had." He winked at her.

Ray felt highly uncomfortable. "I'm new," she stammered.

"Oh," he grinned in a voice of understanding. "You're the one everyone's talking about."

Ray was on the verge of tears.. Everyone was talking about her? She'd wanted to remain unnoticed. How could this have happened?

The boy seemed to sense her distaste because he put his arm around her. "Don't worry about it. It's not like they're saying anything bad, in fact…" He leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Some of us think you're pretty…you know…"

Ray pushed him away in disgust. She picked up her book bag.

The boy sneered viciously. "If you ever need anything, just call me Johnny… or Pyro, whatever makes _you_ happy." He winked again.

She held back the urge to vomit all over him and fled, at full speed, out of the room.


	3. Traumas and Stomach Sickness

**A new day, another chapter! This was an overwhelming chapter to write. It took control of itself after awhile and I just handed over the reigns. The story is starting to get develop. It's not quite how I imagined it but people seem to like it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or Private messaged me their comments. It's what keeps me going. **

**Oh! I'm almost done the next chapter, kudos for me! I'll probably be uploading it tomorrow.**

**Keep reviewing!**

**-Carolyn**

* * *

Logan was off on a mission for Professor Xavier that weekend and Ray missed him terribly. She took many walks in the garden and hung out with Rogue. She was really beginning to relate to Rogue, not being able to have physical contact with a person surely must be difficult.

On Saturday she explored the school library, which was ten times the size of each classroom. She took a few books and put them under her pillow for some nighttime reading. She didn't sleep well.

Professor Scott taught her how to play chess even though she wasn't the greatest, but she was a fast learner. He was a nice companion, but he had nothing on Logan, nothing at all.

The school was calm and quiet at night, but Ray had trouble sleeping, so she hopped out of bed and tried her best not to wake Rogue. She pulled on jeans and a sweatshirt. The school had rules that she was breaking, but Ray needed some fresh air. As silently as possibly, she skimmed down the staircase and hurried out the front door, gently closing it behind her.

The night air was brisk and beautiful, full of life. Ray couldn't help but smile. How had she missed this? If she'd known what was lying beyond her window, she would have run away much sooner.

She took uneven steps on the dirt path which led to the garden. The fountain was still running and glowed in the moonlight. Feelings of contentment spread through her as she lay down in the green grass, wondering about different things. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, it just… happened.

Ray dreamt about home, about school and about her family. She dreamt of far away places and the mutant crises. She dreamt about adventures and exploration she was yet to have. But most of all, she dreamt of Logan.

The feeling of motion awoke her with a start. She was being hoisted up. Ray squirmed and tried to move, but sleep hazed her eyes and she was frozen.

"Quite moving," said a voice. It had undoubtedly come from her captor. She struggled against the arms that were carrying her.

"Cut it out Ray," grumbled the voice. How did they know her name? "It's just me."

She broke from her heavy sleep and gazed up at Logan, who was still having a hard time holding her. Ray immediately fell still.

"Jeez kid," he muttered under his breath. "I thought you were having a heart attack the way you were fidgeting. Don't scare me like that." There was a sense of anger in his voice but there was also another feeling Ray couldn't comprehend. She was too tired to worry about anything and fell back to sleep in his arms.

The next thing she knew he was laying her down on a bed, her bed. From the sound of his breathing he seemed disturbed. Ray tried to thank him but her words came out all jumbled. When he didn't answer, she reached out for him, but he was gone. As quickly as she'd awoken, sleep had claimed her once more.

* * *

The sun crept through her bedroom window. Morning had come sooner then expected. What a strange dream she'd had last night. Her stomach grumbled and she couldn't deny her hunger much longer. Ray glanced at her alarm clock; it read 11:00 am. How could she have overslept?

As fast as her legs could carry her she undressed and took a shower, fearing Professor Storms rage as she arrived late for class a second time. The water was hot and steamy. It burned her eyes. For some reason she felt different.

Ray awkwardly tripped out of the tub bringing the shower curtain down with her. "Crap," she moaned, pulling herself up with her elbows. She crawled out of the shower curtain and righted herself. It wasn't until a minute later that she felt a hot sticky substance dripping down the side of her forehead.

Her hands searched for a towel, but she wasn't thinking properly. Ray's mind flew into overdrive. She crawled out of the bathroom. Pain ripped through her head and torso. Ray grabbed and old t-shirt and held it to her forehead. Blood continued to drip down her face. The feeling of nausea overcame her.

Using the t-shirt to stop the flow of blood, she did her best to change into fresh clothes. Black bruises began to blossom along her arms and cheeks. Her body screamed in pain and she knew she needed help.

Still clutching the shirt to her head, Ray managed to make her way down the stairs without breaking a bone. Dizziness engrossed her every movement. Without meaning, she collapsed onto the wooden floor. Student came rushing over. People whispered and Ray wished they would stop. She was getting a head ache. As if obeying her command, everyone fell silent as she slipped into the dark.

Ray awoke to the beeping of hospital monitors, except she wasn't in a hospital. She was lying on a comfortable mattress. The murmur of whispers filled her ears.

* * *

"How is she?" questioned a voice. The room was a mixed up blur of colors. This scared her.

A women's voice spoke up, "She's still sleeping." The man grunted impatiently.

Ray couldn't quite make out their faces. Slowly, the blur that had been blocking her eyes was lifted and three different faces came into focus.

From the corner of the room, Charles Xavier watched Ray with concerned eyes. Doctor Jean Grey, whom she'd only met once, looked at her with a motherly concern. The third face, of which she could pick out of a crowded room, was a tired looking Logan.

Logan looked as if he hadn't slept in days. Whenever Logan was tired he turned grumpy, and Ray didn't want to be the one to upset him. Although she already had a feeling it was her doing that he looked so worn out.

She uncomfortably shifted. The tense atmosphere wasn't really making her feel at home. The first to speak was Professor Xavier.

"How do you feel?" Hid voice sounded full of worry and she immediately felt awful that she'd troubled him.

Her voice hadn't been used in what seemed like weeks. "I-I-I'm alright." She coughed in a hoarse voice. The back of her head thumped with pain.

"What happened to me?" she asked, clearing her throat. It hurt to swallow. Ray took another glimpse at Logan, who was staring at the huge gash in her head. She suddenly felt subconscious. His eyes flickered back to hers.

"You were in a coma for three weeks," replied Xavier, who was looking at her with pity-filled eyes. "While in the coma, you suffered a concussion and extensive damage to the brain." The room fell silent once again. Ray couldn't believe it, all she'd done was hit her head, and that was all.

"You may suffer sudden losses of eyesight, but on the contrary, you were very lucky." The old man smiled in his wheelchair. "While you were in the coma, your brain was repairing itself by using immense psychological reflexes. Which means while you were asleep, your brain was using outside objects as a side effect. This only happens in extreme mutant cases. Were you aware you possessed such gifts?" Ray could only stare and she wouldn't consider them '_gifts_'. She was rather horrified with herself.

"No sir," she whispered. "I was not aware." That was the truth. Again she found herself peeking up at Logan, who had moved across the room to get a better look at her. Her stomach turned and a sick feeling sprang forth yet again.

"Ray?" said Logan as he moved over to her bedside, his hand resting against her cheek. She'd dreamt of this ever since they'd met, but she'd imagined it a bit more gracefully. Her stomach overturned again and Ray knew she was going to be sick.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he challenged in a voice that almost sounded concerned. Ray couldn't answer him because she was to busy leaning away and throwing up all over the floor.


	4. Pain and Mortal Wounds

**Reviews are better then peanut butter, keep 'em coming! I'm also starting to use 1st person POV so I'm throwing you a fastball by changing up the angle. Another thing, this was a challenging chapter to write. I'm throwing you a bone so you might as well attempt to catch it.**

**-Carolyn**

* * *

If there was a contest to see who could throw up the most in one day, Ray certainly could have one. She'd given up on eating and was getting awfully thin. The only times she ate was when Logan forced her.

"Eat it." He commanded, pushing the plate of food toward her. Ray frowned up at him. "I already said I wasn't hungry." She folded her arms tightly across her chest.

Logan scowled. "Kid, if you don't eat something, I'm going to _force_ you." His challenges were something she'd gotten used to over the past week.

"And how to you suppose your going to do that?" I retorted, grimacing as I watched him crack his knuckles.

"Easy," he shrugged. The floor boards creaked as he strode over to her bedside, rubbing his hands together. Their eyes connected in a stare down.

As always, Ray lost the argument and Logan happily pushed the food towards her. "No," she said solemnly with a hint of humor in her eyes, "Only if you feed me."

Logan stared at her with hesitancy. "_Ha_!" she thought to herself. "_That should shut him up_." But to Ray's surprise, he grabbed the plate and pulled up a chair next to her.

"You can't be serious?" she questioned. Never had she believed he would actually do it.

"If it's the only way to get you to eat, kid, then I'm all for it." He grinned at her, which made Ray go all mushy inside. Anger flooded to her cheeks.

Her teeth clamped together. "Logan, I'm done having this conversation." She attempted to roll over but stopped when Logan grabbed her shoulder. Heat spread throughout her body at his touch.

She opened her mouth to argue, but Logan took the advantage to shove a spoonful of applesauce in her mouth. He laughed.

"Looks like I won this one sweetheart." He said flatly. There was no need for more resistance, when Logan set his mind to something, he stuck with it.

**

* * *

**

**RayPOV**

What do you get when you put together a cat and a Logan? You get a cat scratch that's what. I can't help but feel sorry for the poor cat, even though it scared me half to death. The scratches are almost healed by now, to my content happiness.

Over the weekend Logan and Storm helped me build up my strength. They got me walking by the end of the week. Xavier's concerned by my loss of weight. Even with Logan shoving food down my throat I didn't gain a pound. Logan's taken to calling my bone-rack, BR for short. At first it was irritating, but you get used to Logan and his wise cracks. Everyone does.

By the next week, I'd returned to my classes, healthier and wholesome. A scar was forming like a dent in my forehead, but it wasn't noticeable unless you looked really close. Storm, as usual, still loaded on the homework.

It wasn't long until Friday rolled along and I was pleased to get away from it all. After school, I decided to chance going back into the living room, hoping Johnny wasn't there. My book bag weighed a ton, but I managed to drag it to the living room and sat down in an empty chair. It wasn't long until I heard faint whispers coming from behind me.

"Shit," I mumbled under my breath. How had Johnny found me already? What a way to finish off a Friday.

Johnny walked out from behind my chair. "Hey," he sneered, smiling a mischievous grin.

"What do you want Johnny?" I whispered, watching his expression change.

"Well aren't you the feisty one today? And here I thought you'd be happy to see me. Common now, I just thought you might need some company." He took my hand in his but I yanked it free.

"Stay away from me." I shot back. Johnny glared at me. He hadn't expected me to be to unwilling. I'm guessing most girls usually flocked to him. I was the challenge he'd yet to conquer.

He slid into the seat next to me, trying to figure out a way in. My arms were glued to my chest. "Common," he pouted, "Don't you want to at least get to know me?"

I shook my head. All the other students were leaving. I glanced up at the clock, 10:00 pm. My mind shook with fear. This confrontation was not going to end well.

A boy from behind her groaned, "Johnny, I thought you said we were going to see some action?" I cringed in fear. Why me? Johnny frowned at the boy.

Immediately, I knew what needed to be done. I'd make a run for it. "Ray," asked Johnny snapping her mind back to the present situation, "It won't hurt if you go along with us, honest." Ha, like he really expected me to trust him.

Bravery swelled up in me and broke out before I had the chance to bit my tongue. "I would never do it with you Johnny if you were last person on earth!" My voice shook at the end.

His smile turned into an angry grimace. "Whatever you say baby," he laughed. My mind blanked out in fear. Before I could react his hand was on my leg. "No," I tried to scream, but another hand covered my mouth. I kicked and yelled but it was no use.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Johnny said to the others. Soon after, I felt my body being lifted off the chair. I kicked violently against something and I knew I'd made contact, because I was dropped to the ground.

"Help," I yelled, scrambling up off the floor. I pushed my legs as fast as they would go and tried to make it to the door. Sudden pain seared through my scalp. Johnny grabbed my hair and was pulling me backwards towards the broom closet. I screamed in agony. The pain was worsening by the minute.

Why hadn't anyone heard me? Johnny pushed me into the closet and slammed the door shut behind him. His hands came at my shirt, ripping at it until it lay on the floor. "Somebody, help me," I cried, but the words came out as whispers.

He continued down to my pants, which soon were scrunched around my knees. I begged him to stop but he didn't seem to care. There was no use in fighting, he was stronger then me. My body reacted in the only way possible, I stopped fighting it.

I didn't know if it was my imagination when I heard shouts from outside the closet door. The door flew open and the closet lit up in a glow. Johnny's hands loosened from their strong hold on my neck, and he was lifted off of me. My breath came back to me in quick gasps.

I lay in a tight ball, motionless on the ground. Tears spilled over my cheeks. Horrible images refused to fade from my head. "_Why me_," I thought to myself again.

Suddenly, strong hands were back around my waist, hoisting my up off the cold floor. I kicked and screamed yet again, thinking Johnny was back for more. Distinctively, I heard a women say, "Logan, she's not in her right mind, she's hurting."

Logan tried to calm me, but I couldn't stop the yelling as I jerked around in his tight grip. "Stop," I cried, "You're hurting me, No!"

"Ray. Stop it," He shook me, "Stop it! I would never hurt you…I-I never could." Try as I might I kept on trying to break out of his arms. Logan looked pleadingly at Storm, who had just entered the room.

"Logan," Storm said calmly. "Give her to us." He hesitated. Storm gave him a reassuring look. "We're just going to clean her up." I felt his grip on my body loosen.

Storm and Jean filled up a bath of hot warm water and rinsed me off. I trembled quietly. Whenever they tried to touch my, I cringed back into the wall. My mind refused to obey. I was mortally wounded, not just physically but mentally and it would take a long time to heal.


End file.
